bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 125
is the one hundredth and twenty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Overhaul and Twice have arrived at the League of Villains' hideout and come to face Tomura Shigaraki and his fellow League of Villain members: Magne, Mr. Compress, and Himiko Toga. However, Overhaul is unimpressed with the League of Villains "hideout", calling it run down, and does not like the quality of the League of Villains. Magne wonders why Overhaul is critical of them. Tomura responds that the man standing before them is Overhaul, the Yakuza and the leader of the Shie Hassaikai. Himiko feels that Overhaul is entirely different from them; Mr. Compress explains to Himiko that Overhaul and his group come from an old era of villains where there were a number of frightening organizations that ran the underworld, but the rise of Heroes started to put an end to those underworld villain organizations and All Might's rise ended that era. However, the underworld villain organizations that were not dismantled have been treated like criminals and been under constant surveillance, living at the bottom of the barrel. Mr. Compress summarizes that Overhaul and his Shie Hassaikai are an endangered species from that bygone era. Overhaul agrees with Mr. Compress's assessment while Magne wants to know if Overhaul and his villain organization are capitalizing on All Might's retirement. Overhaul replies that his villain organization is focused on the fall of All For One. Overhaul and his generation refer to All For One as the Emperor of Darkness who controlled the underworld and regarded him as an urban legend that was feared. Overhaul has heard rumors of All For One's demise and his imprisonment, which means there is no longer anyone who rules over the day or night which begs the question; who will be the next one to rule. Tomura answers that he will be the next one to rule and explains to Overhaul that his organization is gathering more members and with their combined power they will bring down the current Hero society. Overhaul asks if they have a plan to achieve this objective. Tomura is confused as he thought that Overhaul came here to become allies with them. Overhaul states that an objective without a plan is a mere delusion and is troubled that the League of Villains do not have any plan, asking what they will do when they have gathered their strength, who will pull the strings and the kind of organization they plan to build. Overhaul mentions Hero Killer: Stain, Muscular, and Moonfish, all of whom are first class pawns, and is disappointed that Tomura let them go to waste so quickly. Overhaul is not pleased that Tomura cannot control the power he gains and instead reveals that he did not come here to join the League of Villains. Overhaul states that the first step to carrying out his plan is a great amount of financial capital which will be difficult for him to get since a relic like himself is not going to have an easy time finding investors, but if he has the over hyped League of Villains on his side this finance will not be an issue. Overhaul tells the League of Villains to join him instead where he will show them true control and he will become the next ruler of the underworld. As Tomura tells Overhaul to leave, Magne begins to charge at Overhaul, explaining that the League of Villains will not be subordinate to anybody. Magne talks about what she considers a female friend who praised him for not being shackled by society and the reason he joined the League of Villains is to live a life without shackles. Magne uses her Magnetism to force Overhaul to him and Magne hits Overhaul on the head with her weapon, saying that the League of Villains will decide where they belong. Overhaul touches Magne's arm with his finger which causes Magne's upper torso to explode, killing her. Tomura, Himiko, Twice, and Mr. Compress are shocked at what Overhaul has done. Overhaul blames the League of Villains for throwing the first punch and complains about the filth. Mr. Compress jumps towards Overhaul and plans to lock him up with his quirk. As he touches Overhaul with his left hand, Mr. Compress is shot in the arm and is unable to use his Quirk. Overhaul is enraged at Mr. Compress for touching him and explodes Mr. Compress's left arm in retaliation. Furious, Tomura dashes at Overhaul and prepares to decay him. Overhaul calls for a shield. Tomura touches Overhaul's subordinate instead which causes the subordinate to disintegrate and die. Suddenly, Overhaul's subordinates crash in, to which Tomura comments that things would be easier if they did that from the start. Overhaul is unhappy at how this meeting turned out since Tomura won't be able to make a level headed decision anymore. Since they have a casualty on each side, Overhaul decides to end the meeting and they will talk again when the League of Villains have cooled down. Himiko and Twice are enraged at Overhaul for his actions and desire to kill him. Although he is also angry, Tomura tells Himiko and Twice to stand down. While walking away, Overhaul wishes to meet with them again and asks Tomura to think long and hard about the organization he is building. At Tomura's feet is a business card; Overhaul tells Tomura to call him after he has calmed down. At U.A. in the nap room, Toshinori talks to Izuku and Mirio, saying that they have a few things to talk about. Quick References Chapter Notes *The League of Villains and Overhaul have their first meeting. **Magne is the first character to die on screen, at the hands of Overhaul. **Mr. Compress's Quirk is strangely negated and his left arm is destroyed by Overhaul. *Dabi and Spinner are strangely absent during the League's meeting with Overhaul. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 125 pl:Rozdział 125